winxclubwebofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Under the Sign of Winx
Under the Sign of Winx is the opening theme for the Rai version of Winx Club for the first three seasons. Lyrics Italian Se tu lo vuoi, Tu lo sarai, Una di noi. Winx La tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx Un sorriso è una magia Che luce ci dara' Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Se tu lo vuoi, Tu lo sarai, Una di noi. Notte magica S'illumina il cielo, Tra le stelle La sfida per me iniziera', Su una nuvola, io volo nel tempo, con gioco e fantasia coloro la mi vita. Le mi ali nel cielo Winx la tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx nuove Fate siamo noi E un'amica tu sarai Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Winx Sei magica Winx Tra le stelle sei Winx Un raggio di luce, un fuoco.. Sotto il segno di Winx! Storie magiche che prendono al cuore dove i cieli si accendono se tu lo vuoi Non è facile bisogna lottare con la tua volontà il sogno è già realtà le mie ali nel cielo Winx La tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx Un sorriso è una magia Che luce ci dara Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Winx Sei magica Winx Tra le stelle sei Winx Un raggio di luce, un fuoco.. Sotto il segno di Winx! Winx Sei magica Winx Tra le stelle sei Winx Un raggio di luce, un fuoco.. Sotto il segno di Winx! English If you desire, You can become One of our bunch Winx If your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure-fire winners Winx With a smile you can enchant, You'll lighten up our world With a feeling we can take flight, watch us! If you desire You can become One of our bunch With a magic ray the sky keeps on blazing An adventure is certain to start In the stars When I'm cloud born I fly through time and space I color my existence with my imagination With my flight in heaven Winx If your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure fire winners Winx We're the new kids on the block We're each other's dearest friends With a feeling we can take flight, watch us! Winx your magical Winx and you roam through the stars A powerful light ray under the sign of the Winx Season 2 and 3 Open your eyes open your mind we are the Winx Winx if your hand is holding mine we can fly through space and time and together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx with a smile you can enchant, you light up our world we'll fly the moonlight sky together Open your eyes open your mind we are the Winx It's a magic night the sky is all blazing new adventures are calling for us join the Winx We can ride a cloud no time for hesitating bring colour to the world with your imagination Winx Club forever and ever Winx if your hand is holding mine we can fly through space and time and together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx with a smile you can enchant, you light up our world we'll fly the moonlight sky together Winx your magical Winx among the stars you are Winx a mystical light of fire under the sign of Winx Magic stories that capture your heart new emotions flooding your soul stick with us It's not easy don't give up your dreams keep battling for good this fight won't last forever Winx Club forever and ever! Winx if your hand is holding mine we can fly through space and time and together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx with a smile you can enchant, you light up our world we'll fly the moonlight sky together Winx your magical Winx among the stars you are Winx a mystical light of fire under the sign of Winx Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx Category:Songs